songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
USC 120
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 43 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = "Take on me" A-Ha |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Warsaw 119 Bergen 121 ► }}Universong 120 was the one hundred and twentieth edition of the Universong Contest, held from April 2nd to 22nd, 2019 in Cosenza, Calabria, Italy. RAI produces the Universong Contest for a record ninth time, and it was held after the winning of Loredana Bertè with the song "Cosa ti aspetti di me" on the previous edition held in Warsaw, Poland. The three shows will be hosted by the singers Francesco Gabbani and the reigning Universong Champion Loredana Bertè. As every ten editions, the Universong Contest is engaged in a special edition. After a week of brainstorming, a poll was conducted among three different options. And the winner was "The 80s", which was chosen over the other two options: Junior Universong Contest and Pride Edition. This is the second time an '80s Special Edition is made. The first one was made on USC 19, in Osijek, Croatia. That edition was won by Bonnie Tyler, with the song "Holding out for a hero", representing Wales. The elegibility criteria were: uptempo entries, songs released from January 1st, 1980 to December 31st, 1989, not contemplating the songs competing in the first version. The rest of the rules were still inforced, though this edition includes an exception to world hits. About the city Cosenza (Italian: koˈzɛntsa (listen); Cosentian: Cusenze, kuˈsɛndzə) is a city in the Calabria region of Southern Italy. The municipal population is of around 70,000, but the urban area counts over 268,0003 inhabitants. It is the capital of the Province of Cosenza, which has a population of around 735,000. The demonym of Cosenza is cosentino in Italian and Cosentian in English. The ancient town is the seat of the Cosentian Academy, the second academy of philosophical and literary studies to be founded in the Kingdom of Naples (1511) and one of the oldest in Europe. To this day, the city remains a cultural hub in Southern Italy, with several museums, theatres, libraries and the University of Calabria. Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Champions Edition 111-120 As every ten editions, the Universong Contest chooses the Champion of Champions of the previous 10 editions. The difference with previous editions, is that the vote is free: All the members of the USC group are free to vote if desired. Category:Universong Contest